Gift Ungiven - Prologue
by madvan.adam
Summary: This story happen after Kai leaves japan and transfer to US with his uncle, and meeting a new friend who's using a Kagero Clan, and eventually they becomes friends. This story is the prologue of the upcoming story for Kai Toshiki and Misaki Tokura. - Next Chapter is Memory's Journey


**This is my first time to share this story, I'm still a newbie. Please go easy on me for the reviews.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard or any of the characters in this story. Only the plot is orignally mine.**

 **"Gift Ungiven"**

 **Prologue**

After the accident that happen to the parents of Kai Toshiki, his Uncle took him under his care since Kai was only a 4th grader by that time, a 4th grader cannot survive without any support from his Parents or Relative besides him. So his Uncle decided to take care of him before the government does.

His Uncle told him that they will travel to US since his job has been transferred to that country (and his Uncle wants Kai to forget what happen to his father and mother and live his life to the fullest), Kai just give his uncle a nod regarding on the decision moving to US.

 **After they arrive in US, a week has passed on, Kai transfer to a school near to their house.**

He (Kai) was going home passing thru a park, when suddenly 3guys confronted him at the park,

Chris: Hey Punk, you're new in this neighborhood right. Do you know the rules here?!

Kai: (just looking to the guys with his vicious gaze)

Mark: I don't like how he looks at us; I think this punk is asking for it.

Then the 3rd guy punch Kai on the face, Kai fell down on the grass trying to get up as soon as possible.

Suddenly Chris shouted at Jon,

Chris: Hey! You don't need to punch him? When you can kick him?! Right!

(Chris kick Kai at his stomach, leaving Kai on the grass again grasping his breathe.)

Chris and Jon are laughing hard to what they have done to Kai, then Jon notice Mark looking serious at someone with Black Straight Hair, shoulder length, Mark approaches Jon asking.

Mark: "Hey Pal, why are you not laughing with us huh?"

Jon: How can I laugh with you guys, if someone's approaching to us?

Mark looking the same path Jon is looking at, and then he notices someone he knows very well.

Mark: Hey isn't that person Toki?

Jon: He is.

Chris: (While approaching Toki) How about that. A very nice day we're having eh? Now I can challenge you in a fight!

Toki: if you guys are having a very nice day then, stay out of my way. I'm just here passing by. I don't like to waste my time with you.

Jon: Talking almighty huh? You don't faze us at all.

Toki: I like that, a person that cannot distinguish bravery and foolishness at the same time is amusing. (Smirk). So? How do you plan on challenging me?

Mark: We challenge you in Vanguard! We heard a lot of stories that you are undisputed in Cardfight Vanguard. Well it will end's here…

Toshiki Kai, was trying to stand on his knee's after being hit at the face and his stomach.

Since Kai knows how to play Vanguard he's eye's suddenly focuses on the deck on the 4 guys that will start a game.

As the game started, Kai watches them on the side, focusing on the game intensity. This is the first time he saw the Dragonic Overlord being used by Toki, Kai Focus his eyes on how Toki play his Kagero at fullest. As he watches the two guys Mark and Jon defeated easily and then when he see Toki Attacking his Dragonic Overlord to Chris Vanguard guarding with 20,000. Toki revealing two critical gives all the power to Dragonic Overlord in total of 20,000 plus boosting with Embodiment of Armor, Bahr + 8000 in total of 28,000. As Chris praying to reveal two heal triggers but. It only reveals a grade 2 unit.

Toki: is that it? What a waste of time. You even plan to use the other two guys to see how I play my Kagero and still you lose. shame on you.

Chris: You just got lucky this time, the next time we see you. It will be the your last..

As Chris and his gang walks away from Toki. Kai stares at Toki as if he wanted to say something. Then Toki notices Kai looking at him. He notice that the way Kai look at him is not the same as Chris and his gang looks at him. It seems he want to say something or wants to challenge him.

Toki told to Kai "Hey. Why didn't you fight back? Are you that weak? Or you are just afraid on trying it?" Kai's eyes changes looking at Toki with a ferocious look and shouting at him "I don't need your help! I can handle it myself! Charging on someone's business."

Toki laugh hard on what he heard from Kai.

Toki:(laughing) you're telling me you can handle them? How? Beg for mercy? You will not survive here if you are asking for mercy. The only way to survive here? Be strong, have skills, and be wise. What I can see in you? a person who is clinging to his past.

Kai retaliated what Toki said at him:

Kai: You talked as it seem you know everything! You don't know a thing!

Toki looking at Kai while the left eye brows if lifted. While shaking his head pitying Kai's words,

Toki: you are just the same as everyone i know. How pity. Not able to accept the present.

Then Kai look down on the grass then saying "Fight me in Vanguard!" he look at Toki's eye.

"I will show you what kind of person I am!" Toki responded to what Kai's said, "Sure, since those 3 stooges wasted my time already I might as well waste it all."

As they started to play the game Toki asked Kai's name "Hey, what's your name? it's inconvenient to call you hey." Kai answered "Kai Toshiki and you?" "Toki everyone here call me Toki" Toki said. As the game started and ended Kai's Royal Paladin was defeated 3x in a row. Kai was shocked that even he was defeated so easily by Toki. Kai ass Toki why does he have a name of a girl, Toki Replied "Well it's a bit complicated though, long story. Sooner or later I might tell you why"

At the end of the game Kai accepted his defeat, and ask Toki "Why are you saying, Stand up. My Vanguard? It should be just Stand up Vanguard. Right? ". Toki Smiled and then replied "You're not the only one who asked that question you know. The Reason why I'm saying it? Let's just say the card resembles me."

Then Kai notices that the sky was dark and time to go home, he told Toki that he needed to go home his uncle might be looking for him and might be worried as well. Then Toki replies "Better luck next time Toshi" Kai replied "Never call me Toshi. And the next time we fight I will make sure I will win."

While walking away from Kai laughing, Toki said "if you win next time, then I will call you Kai, since you lose Toshi will be your nickname."(Laughing).

As Days, Months passes Kai always challenging Toki on a duel, but still the same result, as a result Kai never notices that he's playing Vanguard again and having friends. But the day that he never knew it would come, has arrived. His uncle talked to him one night telling him he needs to go back to Japan to continue his study, Since his uncle will be moving to another country and his uncle knew Kai can live on his own again.

Kai talked to Toki that he will be living in japan again since his uncle will be moving to another country due to his work.

Kai: I think i will never see you again. And I will never get my revenge on what you did (laughing)

Toki: hahaha because of the Toshi nickname that I gave you and everybody here started to call you toshi? or because you never win against me?

Kai: Both. If I didn't give out the Blaster Blade back then I would have a chance on winning.

Toki: (rhythmic tone) Reasons? as I told you many times. Never make a reason because you lose into a match. If you don't want to lose into a match then be strong. Seek opponents who are stronger than you. If you defeated them then seek another opponent. That's how I become strong I play serious but still having fun at the same time.

Kai: No wonder, no one can defeat you here, and no wonder you are the champion in the tourney. (Shaking his head while smiling)

Toki: Here take this as a souvenir, My Kagero deck use it in japan, make sure you can win using this deck. (Smiling) Remember if you can finish your opponent on that turn, do not hesitate. Once you hesitate you will lose.

Kai: But. This is your deck are you sure you're giving it to me? If i will take these, what deck you will use on the upcoming tournament here at Atlanta Championship?

Toki: Yes, I'm giving it to you, a gift. I can use any other deck you know. If you're strong like me you can use other deck and be a champion. (Laughing like a villain)

Kai: Thanks, I don't really know how to thank you by giving these Kagero Deck and I don't know how to react on what you said, How about I will give you something tomorrow and I wanna see how you will play it against me using this Kagero. Wait for me here at 6am I will be here before my flight.

Toki: Sure, Bring it on. I will wait till 7am. But I expect that you will not be here at 7am, but still I will wait and if you didn't come I will not be angry at you and remember Toshi, Expect the unexpected. And we can still see each other again. Sooner or Later.

Suddenly there's a change's on the flight schedule, it was set earlier than 6am, Kai's uncle wakes him up at 3am to set his entire luggage into a van in a hurry, since there's a changes on the flight schedule. Kai's face was depressed and disappointed on what happen while carrying the luggage into the van, he knows that he cannot fulfill what he said to Toki about giving something in return and challenging him, as their van leaves Kai said to himself "Sorry Toki, I cannot fulfill what I have said to you. But we will see each other again".

Toki waited for Kai on the designated place and time, after an hour Toki expected that it will happen. And Toki whispered as he walks away on the place that they set to meet "Good luck my friend"

- **End of Prologue -**

 **The End! Or is it...?**

 **Requests are highly accepted! I hope you enjoyed, I might make this a multi-chaptered story if people like it...**


End file.
